Button Up, Kitten
by ChippedCups-BrokenHearts
Summary: A short one-shot from around the time Meredith intruded in the Castle families home, making Kate feel uncomfortable. This ends differently, with Meredith leaving after hearing something she wishes she hadn't.


**So I wrote a little one shot a while ago and I thought I might as well post it. So I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.**

* * *

**'Button Up Kitten.'**

"Your ex wife, seriously Castle?" Beckett said in a sharp whisper.

"I didn't ask her to come here!" He attempted to defend himself.

"So why didn't you tell her to leave! She can't stay in ou" she closed her eyes, sighed and corrected herself. "Your house? No, forget it, no."

"So what do we do?" Castle asked her confused.

Esposito started to enter the room but chose to stand at the door, curiosity struck him as normal. He stood there smug, smiling to himself. Something about seeing Castle mess up always made him smile.

"Button up Kitten, we're going home." She walked out straight past Esposito.

He rested his hand on Castles shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You think she's mad?" Castle asked.

He laughed. "Bro you have no idea."

* * *

"Kate! Hi!" Meredith squealed.

Kate nodded. "Hi Meredith."

She was fussing about in the kitchen with the pots and pans, mixing something in a large bowl.

"Oh, you didn't have to cook, I could have taken care of it."

"What?" She asked confused. "Oh, this! Oh no, god no! I don't cook." She giggled. "It's for my facial." She smiled.

Facial, right, of course.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower." Kate smiled unconvincingly.

As she turned Meredith shouted after her. "Kate! It's not a problem that I'm here right?"

"No of course not!"

"Are you sure? You seem a little... On edge."

Oh shit. This is what Castle was talking about. The eyes, the voice, all sweet; it was hard to say no to. Kate doesn't like this woman, she knows of hers and Castle's history, she knows that she was in and out of Alexis' life when it pleased her. She shouldn't feel guilty.

"No Meredith. It's not you, I'm just dealing with a big case at work."

"Oh maybe you could tell me about it!" She asked with excitement, perching on the bar-stool, looking up at her like a child.

"Well..." Kate hesitated. "A man was walking through a forest and he got shot in the back of the head."

"That doesn't sound too tough."

"Well it wouldn't usually be so hard but we had to identify him and because he had been murdered in the woods, a pack of wolves got to him and chewed off his face so the identification was harder than normal cases. Usually we would run his prints through the system but he didn't have any fingers left since they had all been cut off by his killer, most likely to avoid any link he had to him. But, once Lanie opened him up we found that"

Kate was so involved in the story she didn't notice Meredith's smile change to a nauseated look.

"Uh Kate, maybe we could just leave the story for now."  
"Yeah, sure... Sorry."  
"No, no it's okay. You go get your shower." She smiled.

She left for the bathroom whilst Meredith tried not to projectile vomit all over the kitchen.

* * *

Kate decided to use the en suite in Castle's bedroom, wanting to be as far away from Meredith as possible. She clumsily took off her clothes, leaving them on the bedroom floor and stepped in to the hot shower, trying to escape the torture she had endured today. She closed her eyes and thought of Castle, the stammering fool back at her office, he had insisted she went home first and he would pick up take out.  
Kate really did love him, she just wished he could stop being an idiot and make the right decision from time to time.  
Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her waist dragging her from her thoughts, and she let out a high pitch scream.

"Castle! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"I've never heard you scream like that... No wait, maybe once." He smirked.  
She wrapped her hands around his neck. "You know, if you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask."  
He looked at her with complete adoration. "Nah, this was much more fun."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips... and other areas, receiving him multiple sounds of approval.

"Kate?"  
"Mmm?" She replied lazily, kissing his neck.  
"Kate."  
"Yes Castle?" She said, now looking at him.  
"I am really sorry."  
She smiled "I know–"

They were interrupted (imagine that) by a knock on the door of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay Kate? I heard you scream."

Oh it was Meredith, the joy. Kate looked at Castle, oh yeah, she was angry. He was whispering some form of apology in to her ear whilst nibbling on it.

Not helping Castle.

"Yeah, everything is great. Really great" She whispered.

"Do you know where Rick is?"

"Hi Meredith." He called, earning a smack on the arm.

"Rick?" Quickly the red head realized what she had interrupted. "Oh right, uh I should probably um, yeah. I'll see you later, have fun."

"What? It made her leave, did it not?" He laughed.

Needless to say Meredith decided to move to a hotel pretty quickly after that.


End file.
